PewDieCry:Blood Crazy
by yumikinz-sonadowlOve
Summary: PewDieCry: Pewds has a little blood obsession. So when he meets Cry(At the Gay Club) he knows he's not alone. Cracky PewDieCry fic. you'll maybe laugh. Yaoi XD
1. Chapter 1

Blood Crazy

I wake up with a knife in my hand one morning. Of course there was that beautiful crimson blood on it.

I killed about 3-6 cats last night. I would've killed more if it weren't for the damn cops that was in the area. But at least I met a nice guy at the gay club last night:

I remember everything...

Yeah I was at that gay club getting my sexy ass drunk when I heard a couple of screams at the other side of the place.

Then all the actual real gay guys left that shit.

Only one guy was left standing there. I walked over there to him.

I saw at least 4 gay dudes on the ground dead, fresh blood oozing out of them.

Was I supposed to be scared?

No, 'this is fucking awesome!' (I'm gonna pop some tags only got 20 dollas in my pocket... ;3) I love blood.

I looked up at the guy who is wearing a very weird looking mask and he held a knife. That of course has the gay guys fresh blood dripping off of it. I smiled. I said,

"May I see that knife?" he gladly gave me the knife and I stabbed him in the gut~

He didn't scream he laughed. He's obviously drunk too. He fell but as he did so, he grabbed me with him. Now we both fell.

I collapsed on top of him.

Well it's a gay club ain't it?

"I see you like the sight of blood too?" The dude I just stabbed laughed. I smiled,

"Of course," I replied, "We should be friends~" I stood up.

"We should hit it before the cops show up. I'm Cry." he stood up then introduced himself.

"Pewds." I said back, licking the blood off the knife. "I love blood."

Under Cry's thick mask I can tell he was smiling too. Curiosity got the best of me so I pulled off that mask, revealing Cry's face.

Okay this bitch was sexy as hell. And when I mean sexy I mean from that moment I knew for sure I was actually gay.

"Dammit! No give it back I'm ugly!" cried Cry as he attempted to get his poker face mask back.

"Cry you're adorable!" Cry pouted as he blushed. If we didn't just met, I would of kissed his face off.

But since it was a gay club and we were both wasted I did it anyway. I kissed his fucking face off. *bro-fists self*

I grabbed his face and smashed his lips against mines and...practically ate him.

Yeah I feel so awesome right now.

Okay ya I didn't eat his face off for real if that's what you're wondering... I just kissed him like I was hungry.

I would've had sex with him but that would be TOO fast. Plus I stabbed that bitch. He'll be in pain.. Or unless he likes pain!

Dammit I should of done him!

Next time when I see his sexy ass I will...

Yeah I just went through some deep shit the other day..

I made my mum cry! DDDXX

She found out I was cutting myself and just.. I wrote this story to cheer me up. And trying to make you folks laugh At my retarded-ness.

So... I'll try and update a lot...

Review~!


	2. Chapter 2

Top of Form

Blood Crazy chapter 2!

*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~

The very next night I went to that Gay Club again. Wanna know why?

Because I can bitch!

Woah I'm so high right now... You know what cheers me up?

Doing the Harlem Shake!

*Dry humps air while that song plays out of thin air*

Oh wait. Ya. On to the the story.

So I went to that gay club and guess who I saw? I saw the sexy beast Cry. He was holding a beer in his hand, mask on.

(I feel so special because I, the epic Pewds know what he looks like! *fan girls* wait.. *fan-boys* naw I rather be a fan girl.)

So, I walked over there all casual like, bumping into some really really gay faggots, almost slipping on used condoms, (No comment..just. wtf.) and eventually after going through Gay Hell I made it to Cry.

I got pushed into his table and knocked over all his beer bottles. I laughed, "What's up Cry?"

Cry laughed too, "Hey there Pewds!~" he hiccuped. I smiled, "We should get up and dance~!"

"Have a few drinks first~" Cry said all slurred-like, handing me a beer that he just drank off of.

I gladly took that shit and chugged the beverage down.

Damn the music here is awesome! I really wanna dance now. I grabbed Cry's hand forced him to dance with me~

"Pewds-hic- I can't dance~!"

"BULL SHIT CRY!"

"Woah man you don't have to yell at me just.. Go suck a dick bro."

"Maybe I will and it will be yours~" I grinned at him. He's so pewdaful. (MADE UP MY OWN WORD WITH MY OWN NAME IN IT HOW YOU LIKE ME NOW DICTIONARY!)

I snacthed Cry's mask off again and before he can grab it back I kissed him and I can hear all those other fags around us like, "ooh" and other shit like, shut the fuck up I will stab your heart out. son of a barrel.

Cry eventually started to kiss back and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer towards him.

I put my arms around his sexy slim waist also but started to rub them up to his back.

His lips are so soft I can just eat his face! (wtf is wrong with me? Oh no.. OH NO IMA MONSTER!)

Cry was the one who pulled away, face flushed. He's so cute with his ocean blue eyes and pale-ish sun-kist skin. With his cute little nose and oakwood hair.

"I wanna kill someone." he blurted out. He got out two guns and pointed one at my head, but I didn't panic. I got shot many times by my friends. (Piggeh, Stephano, & Mr. Chair.. Etc. Hm what if etc meant eat this cock. You nasty butt I meant the Chicken! Bastard. Ok I really meant my dick dude. Lmao)

I heard the gun shoot but I didn't feel anything. He was aiming at this other fag and he shot him. Cool!

I high-fived him and took the other gun. "Alright friend, it's my turn~" I shot about 5 gay bitches and got them all in the head.

Am I awesome or what!?

I walked over to one of the dudes I just shot and ripped his ear off. Licking the blood off it.

Yay now I got something to chew on.

Honestly I don't know why I love blood and violence so much. I blame the video games!

What ever I love it. Cry said,

"Has anyone told you you look so fucking sexy when you shoot people? I have a boner..." Cry mumbled the last part and I blushed while grinning.

I took his hand and started walking towards the bathroom, though, half of those gay guys cleared that place and the rest pretended nothing just happen, like, life's shit sweet.. Haha.

Me and Cry made it to the bathroom,(threatening all those gay ass losers to get the fudge balls out.) and we just.. Let's just say...

I tapped dat.

~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Okay man. Just. No words bro. No words. Review Bro's! XD

I.

LOVE.

YOUR.

BOOB.

Peace~ review! 3

{0}

{0}

{0}

{0}

{0}

{2}


	3. Chapter 3

Blood Crazy ch 3!

Warnings: Sexual Content.

Cry's P.O.V

I woke up in a strangers bed at 4 am one morning. Ow, ow.. My head. Shit I must have a hang over.. Too many drinks.

Speaking of too many drinks, that Gay Club I went too last night. So fun.. But what made it fun?

I looked over to the other side of the bed and saw some beautiful dude. Oh-

Oh yeah that's Pewds. Weird.

I must of slept with him. He was snoring. He looks so cute when he's asleep. God, my ass hurts.

How huge is this guys dick, eh?

Well, I best be getting home and then go to the doctors and get myself checked. This is a usual thing.

I get drunk, find a cute dude to fuck with me and then murder them. But Pewds is so different then the other guys I sleep with.

I can't kill him he's...

Special.

I truly love him. Even though I only knew him for at least 2 days. Or 3 nights to be more specific.

He's so adorable with his cute little nose, and sexy sun colored hair. He's so beautiful. I almost want him to mine. Plus, he loves blood like me.

Oh yes, he's gonna be my fuck buddy forever.

Imagine: coming home one day with so much blood on your cloths and your lover rewards that by sex.

This guy is awesome at sex, I'm pretty sure he's not a virgin. Ha ha ha. I remember almost everything last night...

(LAST NIGT)

Pewds took me to the bathroom and started ripping my cloths off, stripped me until I'm half naked.

He started to plant hickeys from my neck to it reaches from across my stomach, and it felt so good.

He then roughly kissed me, forcing his tongue in my mouth, fighting for dominance and of course Pewds won.

He broke the kiss for air, and I also needed air, but I didn't even get enough because Pewds pressed his soft pink lips on mines again.

But that was ok.

I breath through my nose too. :D

About 5 minutes later of French kissing the real part starts.

Pewds pushed me against the cold wall and pulled down my boxers revealing my throbbing cock. Pewds pulled his pants and boxers down too, exposing his impressive sized sensitive organ.

My God that's going inside me? I looked up, face blushed and Pewds smirked then laughed,

"Impressive?"

I nodded, "Yes it is. I guess you're the man of the house?" I smiled and softly kissed him, wanting him to continue...

(OK THAT'S ALL FOR NOW)

But wait, how'd I get here then? Oh-

Oh yeah.

(OH YEAH)

After me and Pewds went through about 2 to 3 rounds of hot sex, my ass was hurting and I was so fucking exhausted.

That was the best sex ever. I can't believe I had sex in the gay clubs bathroom. Fuck that, the sex was so good.

Pewds pulled up his pants and put on back his shirt. "My place?"

"Yes, sir." I responded, putting back on my clothing as well.

He put his hand around my waist them we left. XD

(OHHHhhhh.)

I'm still tired, after all it's like 4 am. I snuggled up against Pewds and fell back asleep.

~**~~**~**~**~**~*~**~*~**~*  
A/N: *w*

Please don't judge me~  
And I won't judge ya~  
Things can get ugly~  
Before it gets Beautiful~  
(if lyrics are wrong sorry XD)

BUT, review still~ ^w^

*huggies*

Not the diapers.


	4. Chapter 4

Blood Crazy ch 4!

Warnings: sexy times? XD

Pewds P.O.V

My eyes slowly opened and all I saw was brown silky hair.

Oh it's pewdaful Cry. I leaned up against him and gently place my chin on the crook of his neck, wrapping my arms around him.

Cry soon awoke a few seconds after, "Good Morning~" said Cry.

"Hi~" I smiled giving him a peck on the lips.

Since Cry wasn't wearing his mask it was easy to kiss him...

Cry smiled, then blushed, "More~" he begged. I grinned,

"Later." I teased then winked at him then got out of bed.

I walked into the bathroom and did all my morning shit anybody else would do.

After I was done, I walked back in the room to see Cry in the mirror that's already placed in the room.

"Damn Pewds.. All these hickeys." he blushed, examining the hickeys.

I walked behind him and wrapped my bare arms around his waist and pulled him closer against me, kissing his cheek.

"Heheheh. That means I claimed you."

Cry blushed more. I continued,

"So if anybody else tries to fuck with you they know you were already taken.. By the epic me."

I kissed him again more tenderly.

Cry must think I'm teasing him even though I'm not. I might just continue anyway.

"Pewds just.." Cry bit his bottom lip, blushing. Cry is so fucking adorable!

*flips a table because of the cuteness*

I then pinned him to the wall,

"Alright. I'll start here.."

I began to lean my head down to the side of Cry's neck and held his mouth an inch away from his ear, exhaling Cry's scent.

I pressed my lips to the side of his neck.

He shuddered, and sighed instinctively as I began working my way with soft kisses downward, then moved slowly forward to Cry's throat.

When I got to the place between his collarbones, I paused and said, "Or maybe here...," and I carefully touch the tip of my tongue on his soft creamy skin in it's hallow.

Cry moaned.

I pulled him closer and, maintaining this torturously slow pace, began kissing up way the front of his neck in little steps, until I reached his chin.

Cry's head fell back, and I cupped it with one hand, supporting him as my lips worked a short way from his chin to his mouth.

"Or here," I said, pausing before planting a kiss up against Cry's own lips. I looked down at the front of Cry's boxers and I can tell he's waiting for more.

:D

He's so adorable it's hard for me not to fuck him senselessly right now. But I pulled away, teasing him even more.

Cry pulled me back against him smashing his lips against mines.

He swung his arms around my neck, making the kiss deeper and deeper, slightly grinding his body against me.

As we were kissing, I stumbled forward slightly and lifted my hands to the wall for support.

Cry pulled away causing a 'pop' sound to come from our lips.

I panted, "Woah, Cry I'm not going anywhere!" I grinned

Cry blushed of embarrassment and said,

"B-But you're fucking teasing me!" he pouted.

He's so, SO, SO CUTE!

*takes out machine gun, point it at my head then shoots*  
:DD

"Hahaha," I laughed, "Your cute Cry."

"No I'm not dammit!" he keeps blushing. I swear I was growing a boner also.

~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
A/N: I know  
I know..

We all love sexy times.

I'm kinda running out of ideas for this story so it might end really soon.

If you want it to continue, review and give me ideas!

Oh! There should be a problem in this story other then just pure cracky-ness. ^.^

Like, I shall add Piggeh and Mr. Chair and Stephano and all them other people that should be part of the story?

Orrrrrrrrr review and tell me if you wanna be in it because I love adding friends/people to my fics! This will make this fic longer!

If u wanna be in it give me your name, age, phone number, adress, LOL JK I ANI'T NO STALKER!

Just give me your fake name or something and details and stuff.

So which one?

Adding the rest of the gang  
Or  
Adding you guys in this shit?

Or both? XD

I'll only do the first five people who wanna be in it so go review!

*stops talking*


	5. Chapter 5

Blood Crazy Ch 5!

A/N: Heeeey Y'all. Well, this be the last chapter apparently though this story is not quite popular and I didn't want to abandoned it like I do w/ so much of my other story's so I'll just get it out the way..~

Warnings?: Swearing :D

Enjoy, my readers~!

Cry's P.O.V

The next night me and Pewds took a walk and Pewds seemed... out of it. I have this weird ass feeling somethings gonna happen tonight.

Not something sexual but something bad.

Really bad. Not that good bad I love, but those bitch ass bad feelings you get like you know somethings gonna happen but you don't know when. The hell am I talking about?

Anyway, Pewds had his hand in his pocket, pissed for some reason. I said, "You okay, friend?"

He nodded and before I knew it he pulled out a gun and shot me in the neck. (OUT OF ALL PLACES WTF?!)

"Fuck ass bitch you deserved that!" I heard my 'so called' lover say as he shot me again in my face and I screamed in pain.

So this is how it REALLY feels..?

A blazing hot bullet scorching through your skin, crimson red blood soon spilling all over the place and now, you feel so heavy and useless you drop and now..

You're slowly dying..

"What.. What the shit, man?!" I spat out. Pewds did that lovely smirk of his and bent down and kissed me softly on this lips.

"I love you bro~ remember that. I'll make sure I'll see you in hell okay?" he licked my blood of his lips and pulled me in for another kiss though I couldn't feel it because my face was like, paralyzed.

All my senses all of a sudden started going away, I lost my sense to touch, lost my sense to smell, hear and my last words were...

"Fuck you too, bro~" I forced a smile.

Then I lost my sight and I was gone.

If I knew killing people will be this bad.. I would've just been a preacher.

*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*

A/N: This shall be the end of the cracky 'Blood Crazy' story!

Short but Sweet~ *wink*

Now I gotta continue my other PewDieCry story~ XD

byyyyyyeeeeez


	6. Chapter 6 woo hooo

**BROS I MADE A SEQUEL HERES THE LINK URL THING : **** s/9583306/1/Pewdiecry-Blood-Crazy-the-sequel**


End file.
